Pokemon: Survival World
by PokemonTraders67
Summary: In this world, Pokemon hunt each other to survive. Read 8 survival stories about Pokemon who must live in this ancient world.
1. Pokemon: Survival World - Charizard

**This is a group of stories about Pokemon in ancient times. There are no humans, no Pokeballs. These Pokemon will fight to survive like dinosaurs.**

**This will be a collection of 8 stories about the following Pokemon**

**Charizard**

**Delcatty**

**Torterra**

**Braviary**

**Arbok**

**Kabutops**

**Sharpedo**

**Rayquaza**

**Welcome to Pokemon Survival World.**

* * *

**Survival Story 1: Charizard**

Charizard.

One of the most feared Pokemon of ancient times. Its firepower and strength were not matched by many. This particular Charizard had just finished laying its eggs.

Once a Pokemon lays eggs, its energy is nearly spent. So, in order to ensure the survival of her next generation, this female Charizard must hunt.

While the male Charizard stayed back to guard the eggs, the female roamed the forest searching for prey. Charizard has an amazing sense of smell, allowing it to location and track prey almost a kilometer away. Its eyesight is incredible as well, with sight able to locate even the smallest Pokemon from kilometers away. With the combination of sight and smell, there is little that escapes this Charizard's notice in the forest.

The Charizard sniffed the air, looking for the scent of prey. It quickly spotted a Drednaw, the Bite Pokemon is known to be extremely vicious and protective. Charizard remembered the last encounter with one of these Pokemon.

While Drednaw may lack size, it is dense and built like a tank. A rocky shell jutted from its back. The Charizard knew better than to mess with this turtle Pokemon.

In her head, she played out a scenario. If she decided to attack the Drednaw and it got even one good bite on her, it would crush bones in her leg or wing.

Not worth the risk. If she was going to make sure her offspring survived into adulthood then the Charizard need to succeed in making a catch.

Sniffing the air once again, she caught the scent of a Pokemon. It was a scent that even the strongest Charizard feared to face.

Blastoise.

If there is one scent that a Charizard fears, its Blastoise. The female Pokemon searched for another Pokemon but to no avail. With her hunger growing and chance of her offspring living dwindling, she had to make a choice. Finally, she turned and flew towards the Blastoise.

Staying low and out of sight, the Charizard spotted her prey in a small clearing eating some berries it had collected. The Blastoise suddenly stopped moving and, sensing turned to face the Charizard.

With the element of surprise quickly fading, Charizard ran at Blastoise. She bit at one of the hydro cannons on its back and felt her teeth connect with its intended target. She crunched harder and felt the cannon crack. Just then, Blastoise roared and water filled into Charizard's mouth. With force strong enough to break steel, the jet of water flung the Charizard away from the Blastoise.

Charizard's jaw had been broken.

Losing such an important part of Charizard's body almost guaranteed it's death. The Blastoise turned and stalked away.

Back at the nest, three Staraptor circled overhead, they smelled blood. With one parent injured and the other weak with starvation, things were not looking good for the baby Charmander in the eggs.

**Thank you for reading this pilot story of Pokemon: Survival World. If you want me to write more, let me know with a review!**


	2. Pokemon: Survival World - Delcatty

**Survival Story 2: Delcatty**

Something was moving in the grass. It moved swiftly and fluidly, almost like a shadow across the tall grass stems. Soft paws ran across the field, one trip up or falter and the prey is gone with no hope of catching it again. _The legs feed the wolf, or in this case, Delcatty. _

This particular Delcatty had left a Skitty back in her den that needed to be fed. She knew that wild Rattata and Raticate like to gather in the field nearby because of the farm. When the humans gathered the wheat each year many mice and rat Pokemon crowded there searching for left-over or spilled grain.

The Delcatty stopped moving. She sniffed the air, searching for a scent, and to her delight, she caught on to a whole pack of Rattata a little farther up. She dropped into her hunter's crouch and slowly walked forwards. She came to a small clearing where a group of about 15 Ratatta were nibbling on spilled grain that the humans had left. The Delcatty took another step and dropped even lower. She had to make this pounce count, because if not than the Rattata would either run away for fight back, neither of which she wanted.

She licked her lips and twitched her tail feeling for the wind.

She leaped.

The Ratatta finally realized the danger but it was too late, the hunter was successful. She managed to snag a Ratatta that was trying to escape. She killed it with a quick Slash. This Rattata was different from the others, instead of its usual purple color, it was a strange golden-green color. The Delcatty wondered if it was safe to eat when she heard her stomach growl again.

Best to take what you can get.

She grabbed to Rattata in her mouth and dashed back to where her Skitty was sleeping. She had made a small nest in a hollowed-out tree on the edge of a forest. She dashed into the hole and saw her Skitty sleeping peacefully. The Delcatty relaxed a little bit. She nudged the Skitty awake and mewed. The Skitty sat up and mewed in response. They both shared the Rattata. Once it was gone the Delcatty curled around her offspring and rested her head. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a sharp scent filled her nostrils.

_Skuntank. _She sat up quickly and curled her tail around her Skitty protectively. Skuntank were notorious scavengers that would kill and eat anything they could. It could kill her and her young without much trouble.

Delcatty sniffed again, the scent was stronger, panic filled her mind, it had found them.

She stepped out if her den and hissed menacingly. She would protect her Skitty with her life. She heard a return growl and a and big, burly figure stumbled into view. The Skuntank was the same size as her but was much thicker and powerful. The only advantage that Delcatty had was that she was quicker and more agile.

She began by unleashing a Slash attack in the Skuntank's head. It struck it with a powerful _THWACK! _the Skuntank just stook its head and shot a blast of fire from its mouth it hit the Delcatty and she tumbled backward. She ran at Skuntank and use Double-Edge. The Skuntank growled and Scratched at the Delcatty, she dodged and used Bite. It stuck her opponent and the Skuntank hit the ground hard. The Delcatty used Agility to increase her speed, she then swiped at Skuntank multiple times with Slash.

The Skuntank shrunk back and turned and ran.

Delcatty continued to stare the way Skuntank fled, making sure that it was really gone. Finally, she turned and limped back to her nest and Skitty.


End file.
